Stories of Love Collection: Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by wannabeme07
Summary: Keigo Atobe and Kunimitsu Tezuka were the last two people whom you'd expect to get together, but sometimes love has other plans.


Keigo Atobe, who was widely known as a spoiled rich kid whose size of head, could rival that of the moon and Kunimitsu Tezuka, a strict and stoic student council president who shows as much emotions as a rock does, are two people you wouldn't expect to be friends. So it came as a shock to everyone when a car, which can only be owned by the Hyoutei captain was parked in front of the gate of Seigaku.

"Hey isn't that Atobe's car?"

"Yeah, I wonder what that's doing here?"

"Hey, look isn't that Tezuka walking towards the car?"

Sure enough, the said captain was seen slowly making his way towards the expensive car.

"What took you so long?" A voice asked the moment Tezuka entered the car.

The moment he got in the car, he turned around and gave the owner of the car a swift kiss on the lips. "Sorry, training took longer that I had anticipated; coach is putting us through harder training regimen ever since nationals ended." Tezuka was not one to apologize but not in front of his lover.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" Atobe, asked concerned.

"I'm good with whatever you want." Tezuka replied with a sigh before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the silver-haired man.

Contrary to everyone's believe, Atobe was actually capable of loving someone other than himself, in fact when Atobe decides to love someone, he would love that person more than he would love himself which was saying something. And as a matter of fact, that certain someone came in the form of a stoic golden-haired boy with hazel brown eyes what were elegantly framed by oval spectacles. Sure enough, Tezuka skepticized the other's sincerity towards his feelings towards him but over time Atobe was able to prove his genuine feelings towards the taller boy. There was so much about Atobe that surprised the seemingly emotionless team captain of Seigaku that Tezuka couldn't help but fall for the former as well. Atobe at first admired Tezuka's tennis, but the more he spends time with him, the more he felt drawn towards Tezuka's mysterious and cool aura.

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka felt himself being gently shaken awake. He felt so comfortable, he was half reluctant to open his eyes and move.

"Kunimitsu, we're here." He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off Atobe's shoulder. He outside the car and noticed that they were currently parked outside Atobe's mansion.

Upon arrival, Atobe's chauffer immediately welcomed them with his usual greeting, "Welcome home young master, is there anything you would like?"

Atobe shook his head as wrapped his arm around Tezuka's waist and leading him inside. "I can take care of our dinner tonight, thank you."

Tezuka looked at Atobe with his eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you cooked."

Atobe flashed his usual cocky smile towards the hazel eyed boy. "You didn't ask." He replied as he lead Tezuka to his room. "Feel free to take a nap while I prepare dinner. I know you're tired and you surely want to rest. I'll be down stairs if you need me." Atobe smiled, a gentle one this time before heading out once more.

Tezuka looked around the room as he admired the interior of Atobe's bedroom. It surely was bigger than the normal, with the king-sized bed and the walk-in closet but he surely kept it clean and orderly. His shoes were neatly arranged, his coats were neatly hanged and everything seemed to have a designated place in the room. He couldn't help but smile at Atobe's childhood pictures displayed in his desk. Even at such a young age, Atobe was already an accomplished tennis player. Pictures of him holding trophies and wearing medals he won from various competitions were proudly displayed but one thing that caught his eye was a picture of Atobe celebrating his birthday, sporting one of the most genuine smiles Tezuka ever saw on the other.

Feeling the drowsiness leave his body, Tezuka opted to take the opportunity to change and then head back downstairs to help Atobe in preparing for dinner. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed the lack of portraits of Atobe's parents. All of the photos displayed around the house were either Atobe's or of expensive paintings. This drew Tezuka's curiosity as to where are Atobe's parents are and what they look like. He made a mental note to ask the boy later. The moment he entered the kitchen however the thoughts were pushed back when he saw the silver haired boy working meticulously in the kitchen with an apron wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but approach his boyfriend and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Dinner's almost ready; care to set the table for us?" He asked as the said man nodded.

The two ate their dinner in silence, aside from the occasional compliments from Tezuka and Atobe's suggestion on how to eat the dishes he prepared.

"No doubt you'd become a good chef. How did you learn how to cook?" Tezuka asked as he finished his meal and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Atobe put down his spoon thoughtfully, eyes looking downcast before taking a deep breath. "Surely someone as observant as you would have noticed the lack of portraits of my parents in the house. You see, my parents are rarely home. It's usually just me and the maids. I have only celebrated my birthday once with them and we never celebrate Christmas together as well. That's why I learned how to tend for myself. I never knew the feeling of being taken care of, or even being loved for that matter."

Atobe concluded, avoiding the other's gaze. "You can laugh, it may not sound like me at all but I assure you, I'm telling the truth."

In reply, Tezuka approached the other and pressed his lips against his. "You don't have to take care of yourself anymore. That's my job now."

Atobe shook his head. "You don't have to pity me Tezuka. You don't have to say those things to make me feel better."

"I'm not doing this to make you feel better, I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I love you." This time it was Atobe who pressed his lips against the other as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you too."


End file.
